


It's the small things

by Cherry_Boom_Phoenix



Series: little stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix
Summary: A bunch of stories featuring the little! Avengers.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: little stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918735
Kudos: 4





	It's the small things

It had become a part of their routine. As soon as Bucky came home from the docks, Steve was there with the blanket his mom had nitted for Bucky when he was a baby and the teddy bear Bucky had gotten for his birthday when he was two. With kind words and gentle touches, and the reassurance that everything would be okay as long as he had his dada. He'd change out of his work overalls, take a cold shower in their dingy bathroom, put on his casual clothes, get out his set of wooden blocks and play as Steve made dinner. 

Once they had dinner Steve would sit in the chair by the window and draw as Bucky played.


End file.
